


Happily Ever After... NOT!

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Princess Princess (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but Miko-chan torture. I love torturing him for some reason. He's just so fun to tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After... NOT!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Cross-dressing insanity
> 
> Pairing: MikotoxMegumi, slight hints of Yuujiroh/Tohru
> 
> Summary: Nothing but Miko-chan torture.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Princess Princess.

_Once upon a time, there lived three princesses, each of them known for their beauty and kindness. They were loved and admired by their people._

Who wrote this crap? The most reluctant of the three princesses stared at the story. It looked like a love struck high school girl wrote this. There was no way he would star in this play. As if the other one wasn't bad enough, this one was by far the worst. The only redeeming point in it was that he didn't have to sing.

The evil duo looked at him. They were plotting something. He could feel it in his bones. It was most likely going to be painful and a high probability of being very, very embarrassing.

"I refuse."

"Now, now, Miko-chan, it is the duty of a princess."

"You wouldn't want to disappoint your fans now, would you?"

Mikoto swore they were Satan's children. "I never wanted to be a princess, and I don't want these perks."

"Stop being childish and step up. Be a man."

"For your girlfriend."

Mikoto's jaw dropped almost immediately. "You wouldn't." The two identical Chesire grins told him that he wasn't getting out of this so easily.

"Perhaps, we should invite his older sister too. The more the merrier."

"Good idea. How about we invite his entire family while we're at it?"

"Splendid!"

"I hate you two," Mikoto grumbled and slumped over on the plush chair. He wanted to bang his head on the nearest wall and knock himself out when they started their theatrics. Why was life so cruel?

Border

On his rare day off, his girlfriend had plans already made. Someone up there must really hate him. First it was the stupid play and now this.

Looking at his calendar, Mikoto nearly screamed. With the upcoming play, tests, and princess duties, he almost forgot Megumi's birthday. It was next weekend, which meant he needed to haul his ass to the mall and find the perfect present for her.

She deserved only the best.

Without wasting a minute, he scrambled into his street clothing and charged out of there, making sure to grab his wallet and keys on the way out. He was in such a rush, his admirers didn't even get a chance to greet him before he was out of sight.

"Where's Miko-chan off to in such a hurry?"

"I don't know. Maybe there's a princess event, and Miko-chan is late?"

"Hn. Mikoto would be running in the opposite direction. He doesn't like it."

"I doubt it." The others began chattering amongst themselves.

"I am surrounded by idiots."

Border

Shopping was hard work. Why did girls enjoy it? He had been to a dozen shops, and not one had the perfect present. One came very close, but close wasn't good enough. Maybe if he squeezed it in, he would be able to find a present for her.

As he was about to call it a day, he heard a familiar voice. He recognized it immediately. That beautiful voice could only belong to one person.

Didn't she have plans?

Oh well, he could spend time with her. Before he could take a step in her direction, he heard the two voices he never wanted to hear. How in the seven hells were they at the mall? There were others within the area. Why this one?

Oh no, his Megumi-chan was being corrupted! He had to put a stop to this. Mikoto raced after them, not caring if he jostled people.

The horrors, they were telling every embarrassing story, and she looked like she was enjoying herself. Should he interrupt? He was completely humiliated in front of his girlfriend, and by his supposed 'friends' no less.

"Speaking of the devil," Tohru said, spotting the third princess. "Look who's here. Miko-chan, why don't you come and join us?"

"It's not polite to keep your girlfriend waiting."

Then she smiled, and he forgot about his personal tormentors. He greeted her properly with a hug and a quick kiss on her lips. She could make anything better.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had plans."

Megumi laughed. "I did earlier, Makoto has a date, and I decided to do a bit of shopping."

"For?" He knew she wasn't fond of malls. Then again, he wasn't either.

"Something nice to wear for your upcoming play. I heard you have the lead role. I'm so proud of you."

Gah! Those two were going to pay dearly for this.

Border

"Miko-chan, it's not like the end of the world," Tohru said as he watched Mikoto pace back and forth. It was less than half an hour before they were scheduled to go on.

The shortest princes paused. "Yes, it is. Megumi will see what a horrible actor I am and… and…" He began to tear up.

Yuujiroh rolled his eyes. "I doubt she would dump you over your poor acting skills. She likes you for the dork you are."

"Thanks… Hey, that was low."

"Well, she seems to mistaken you for a man, but that's not the point. She could do much better, yet, she's still with you."

Cue the waterworks. "How can you be so mean?"

"Be glad he's also supportive."

"I guess so, but he could be nicer."

It was a useless argument so Yuujiroh took a peek at the audience. He saw a sea of black. It figured most of them would be the student body. Then his eyes fell on Megumi, but what caught his attention was her companion. He motioned for Tohru to come closer.

Tohru's eyes widened when he saw the unexpected guest. It would be fun to see Miko-chan squirm, but they needed him conscious during the play.

Border

"That was wonderful, Miko-chan," Megumi beamed. She knew he was nervous, but she had faith in him.

Said person scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Thank you, Megumi-chan."

"I can't wait for the video."

Eep! He forgot they were selling videos. That bastard wouldn't miss an opportunity like this to earn money. "Are you sure you want one? I mean –"

Megumi put her finger on his lips, effectively shutting him up. "I'm sure. You looked cute, all of you, but you're the cutest."

It was so sickeningly sweet, the other two princesses had a hard time containing their laughter.

"Besides, I don't have to pay for it."

What?

"That's right, little brother," Makoto said with an evil grin and a camcorder in her hand. It was worth the money she had to pay so she could record this moment.

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes, I would, and all of our relatives will receive a copy for Christmas presents!"

Oh hell no! He chased after her while the others looked onwards.

She was good.


End file.
